Spyro
Spyro '''(スパイロ''' Supairo in Japanese) is the main protagonist and title character of ''The Legend of Spyro'' series. He is a rare purple dragon that is destined to bring peace to the Realms that is his home. Personality Spyro is young and compassionate for others and is always willing to help them no matter what happens. He doesn't ask for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. He is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future. In spite of showing recklessness of an adolescent at times, Spyro is slowly growing into the role of a leader of a proud species. He is mature and serious, willing to correct the mistakes he made in the past. He is very intelligent, as he is able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. Having lived the first years of his life thinking he's a Dragonfly, Spyro is a little naive about the ways of the world, but is eager to learn and grow. He is also very courageous, as at one point, he saved Cynder from Malefor's control while Convexity was collapsing even though she was his enemy. Spyro has a rather ambiguous view of destiny. At first, he only agreed to fight against Malefor because he was informed about his role as the Purple Dragon. But when the Chronicler announced the dark fates of everyone Spyro knew after Malefor's return, Spyro strongly refused to accept them and disobeyed the Chronicler's advice to hide and fight later (which was ironically what allowed Malefor to return and cause those fates), stating that he must forge his own path. He also refused to believe in Malefor's view of the Purple Dragon's destiny. Abilities Normally, dragons can only wield and master a single element. Spyro, being a rare purple dragon, can wield and master several elements: Fire, Ice, Earth, and Electricity, as well as Time. Like all purple dragons, he can also control many abilities that others cannot. Namely, he can impulsively master the element of Aether, theoretically a mixture of all four of the elements he possesses, and the signature breath ability of the Purple Dragon. He once had control over Dragon Time (to a certain extent). However, that power was seemingly exhausted when Spyro used Dragon Time to encase himself, Sparx, and Cynder inside a crystal to protect them from harm, as he has not been seen using it again. Having grown up in the Swamp, Spyro learned to defend himself using melee combat by means of his horns, tail, and paws. After receiving formal training from Ignitus, his skill in this area greatly improves, allowing him to defeat numerous ape warriors without having to use his elemental abilities. Since he is still a rather young dragon (and does not possess the full physical capabilities of the larger adult dragons), Spyro prefers to use his size and agility to his advantage, outmaneuvering his more physically powerful opponents and striking whenever he sees the opportunity. His skills in melee combat were enough to allow him to hold his own and deal a significant amount of damage to Gaul, an incredibly powerful fighter whose abilities were augmented by the use of Gems and the Well of Souls, despite having his elemental abilities drained and being physically weakened. In combat, he uses the tactic of knocking his opponents into the air, where he can use his superior aerial mobility to attack his opponent without fear of outside interference or retaliation. While in the air, he can ram airborne opponents into their allies to inflict more widespread damage. Like all dragons, Spyro is also able to fly. Originally, his skill with this ability was rather limited, as he would only use it for long journeys (in addition to showing some difficulty in landing properly) and appeared unable to use it to travel shorter distances. By Dawn of the Dragon, however, he has gained much greater proficiency in flying, being able to do so whenever he wishes, and can do so over any distance for a prolonged period of time. Despite this, his flight is still somewhat limited, as he depends upon the wind currents to allow him to reach greater altitudes when flying over shorter distances and may lose altitude in the absence of such currents. Story ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' Spyro is a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations, prophesized to bring hope to the world. During Spyro's incubation, the Dragon Temple was attacked by the forces of the Dark Master, who was intent on destroying all the dragon eggs to prevent Spyro's birth. Ignitus, the Dragon Guardian of Fire, rescued the purple dragon's egg, and left it to drift down a nearby river, hoping for the best. Spyro's egg drifted down the river, which brought it to a distant swamp, and was soon discovered by a kindhearted pair of dragonflies, Nina and Flash. Upon hatching, the dragonflies were frightened at first, but were amazed and astonished by the newborn dragon. Knowing the swamp to be a very dangerous place, the dragonflies decided to adopt and raise Spyro as one of their own alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly who was born the same day.The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Prima Strategy Guide, page 50 Many years passed since Spyro's birth. Since then, Spyro grew up unaware of his heritage, believing he is a dragonfly himself who just happens to be big and purple. On one fateful day when Spyro and Sparx were playing hide and seek, a group of Apes attacked the duo and Sparx was captured in the process. Spyro disposed most of the group when Sparx gave the leader a sarcastic insult. The leader didn't take the insult very well and was about to kill Sparx. Spyro, furious, unconsciously used his Fire breath on the leader, who promptly retreated report back to someone called Cynder. Spyro dealt with the remaining Apes and freed Sparx from his 'lantern' cage. Upon returning home, he was told by his foster parents, Flash and Nina, that he was not a dragonfly, but a stranger from a distant, war-torn land. Spyro decided to leave the Swamp in search of his true home. Sparx, though reluctant at first, decided to follow along. Spyro was pursued by hostile forces, but eventually came into contact with a distraught Ignitus, who although pleased that Spyro was alive, feared that with the Dragon Temple under occupation by the Apes, led by a large black dragon named Cynder, their war was already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to lead him to the Temple, and was able to drive Cynder's forces out, after which Ignitus told Spyro more about their war against the Dark Armies. The Fire Guardian offered Spyro some training in the art of Fire, and then sent Spyro off to rescue three other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's forces. First, he flew to Dante's Freezer to find Volteer, the Electric Guardian Dragon. There, he faced the Ice King, and saved Volteer. When Spyro and Volteer returned to the Temple, Volteer trained Spyro the art of electricity and explained to Ignitus that he lost some of his electric powers inside a crystal Cynder stored. Ignitus expected that Cynder may be planning to do something with the Guardians' powers, but he doesn't know what for, so Ignitus sent Spyro to Tall Plains, home of the Attlawa tribe, to find Cyril, the Ice Guardian Dragon. When Spyro was near the shrine where Cyril was held, he and Sparx witnessed Cynder fly off without noticing them and they continue their way to the shrine. Once there, the God of the Shrine, the Stone Sentinel, awakened and engaged Spyro in battle, which the purple dragon emerged victorious. After Spyro returned to the Temple with Cyril, he taught Spyro the secrets of the Ice element and discussed with the other Guardians more about Cynder's possible plans. Ignitus hypothesized that Cynder was trying to gain all the Guardians' elemental powers to open a portal that must never be opened. Spyro questioned Ignitus of what was he talking about, but Ignitus told him that doesn't concern him now and sent Spyro to Munitions Forge, where Terrador, the Earth Guardian Dragon, was held. Atop of the volcano, of Boyzitbig, where Terrador was imprisoned, Spyro engaged in battle with the Conductor and his locomotion, Steam. After the Conductor's defeat, the explosion of Steam released Terrador from his prison. When Spyro was ready to leave with Terrador, Cynder appeared and chased Spyro throughout Munitions Forge as the volcano erupted around them. Cynder was about to catch Spyro, but Ignitus intervened and fought with the black dragon, becoming captured in the process. Spyro tried to help Ignitus, but Terrador stopped him and told Spyro that he wasn't ready to take on Cynder. Spyro felt guilty and ashamed that he let Ignitus down and was frightened to face Cynder. Terrador told him that there's no shame for all warriors to have fear, and trained Spyro how to master the element of earth and his own fear. After Spyro's training, Terrador explained to Spyro, Volteer, and Cyril about Cynder's lair, possibly where she took Ignitus. Spyro flew to Cynder's lair and found Ignitus confined with his powers being draining inside a crystal. Cynder stopped Spyro from destroying the crystal, and after Spyro fought her, she escaped with it. While fighting with the villain, Spyro noticed that there was something familiar with Cynder, and Ignitus told him the truth. Cynder was actually born from the same brood of eggs as Spyro, but she was taken by the Dark Master's forces and corrupted by his poisonous powers, becoming his tool of destruction. The Dark Master was using Cynder to gain the Guardians' powers so she could unlock the portal, which served as his prison, as only a dragon born on the Year of the Dragon can open it. As the vortex to the world of Convexity opened, Ignitus feared that they were too late, but Spyro refused to give up and followed Cynder through the portal. When Spyro caught up with Cynder, she had already put the final crystal inside the portal, allowing the Dark Master a means of escape, and was ready to face Spyro in a final showdown. Eventually, Spyro used all of his power in a final attack to defeat Cynder, freeing her from the Dark Master's influence and returning her to her true form: a young dragon the same size and age as Spyro. The portal to the Dark Master's prison opened, but suddenly began to pull the three towards it. Sparx insisted on making a quick exit, but Spyro declared he will not leave Cynder behind with the Dark Master; though barely, Spyro was able to grab Cynder and escaped safely. Back at the Dragon Temple, the Guardians congratulated Spyro for succeeding in rescuing them all, before Sparx ranted on how he didn't get any credit for the things he had done helping the dragons. Though victorious, the battle cost Spyro much of his own strength and powers, and it would take time for his powers to return. While celebrating their victory, Spyro emerged from the temple to one of the balconies and gazed up to the stars before being joined by Cynder. They both knew that the Dark Master was still alive somewhere; their troubles were far from over. ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' Weeks had passed since Spyro freed Cynder from the Dark Master's control and brought her back to the Dragon Temple. During that time period, he began to having recurring nightmares, one of them of his final battle against Cynder in Convexity, until he was woken up by Sparx one night. When Sparx noted he could finally sleep due to Cynder leaving the temple, Spyro followed after her. He found Cynder in the jungle surrounding the Dragon Temple and caught up to her; he asked her to stay, stating no one blames her for what happened. Despite Spyro's plea, Cynder left, saying she didn't want to cause pain and suffering to anyone, especially Spyro. When Spyro was about to chase Cynder, he collapsed and found himself in a dream void. A mysterious voice spoke to him in his dream, helping Spyro regain his Fire element and showing him a vision of a large tree. After Spyro woke up, an Ape army attacked the Temple. Once Spyro repelled the attack, Ignitus tried to locate Cynder, but instead found a vision of Spyro at the base of a great tree. Spyro claimed that he kept seeing haunting visions of a mountain draped in shadow and darkness beneath the two moons. Terrador realized that that mountain was the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro also claimed that a voice, called the Chronicler, came to his dream and showed him that tree. The Guardians were shocked, and Ignitus told Spyro that the Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom. The Guardians became increasingly worried about the Celestial Moons coming into an eclipse and felt that they were no longer safe at the Temple. While he remained behind to search for Cynder, Ignitus sent Volteer and Cyril to the mainlands to learn what news they could, and sent Terrador to the Shattered Vale to warn everyone residing there about the darkness spreading from the mountain. Spyro was assigned to go to the Ancient Grove to seek out the tree that he saw in his dream. While searching, he was summoned into a dream by the Chronicler again to regain his Ice abilities and showed Spyro a vision of a terrible king-like Ape, leading a huge army of Apes to the Mountain of Malefor, shouting, "...The Well of Souls!", another name of the mountain. After Spyro woke up, he eventually found the great tree, but it later turned out to be a monster called Arborick and Spyro defeated it. Afterwards, a group of Skavengers, led by a captain named Skabb, appeared and wanted Arborick for "entertainment" in a fighting arena, but that changed when the Pirates wanted Spyro to "cooperate", so they knocked him unconscious. Spyro later awoke, finding himself in a cell on the ship of Fellmuth Arena. Battle after battle, Spyro defeated many challenges that the Skavengers threw at him. Shortly after defeating his first opponent, the Blundertails, Spyro was summoned yet again by the Chronicler who helped the young dragon regain his Earth powers and told him more about the Well of Souls and the Night of Eternal Darkness. Before Spyro awakened, the Chronicler instructed Spyro to find him in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle. After another arena battle, Spyro received a message from another prisoner called Hunter of Avalar, saying that he had become Spyro's ally. Later on, Spyro was forced to fight Cynder in a final match, but she told him about her plan for escape. The fight was cut short when an Ape army attacked and captured Cynder. With Skavengers on their ships in chaos, Spyro managed to defeat Skabb, and escaped. After he escaped from the Skavengers, the Chronicler summoned Spyro in his dream for the final time to regain the power of Electricity and showed him a vision of Cynder in chains, brought before the Ape King she called by the name of Gaul. When he arrived at the White Isle, Spyro overcame tough challenges of his elemental skills and he eventually found the Chronicler, who told him about Gaul, an Ape King who led the raid at the Temple at the night of Spyro's birth and stole Cynder's egg. Spyro then wanted to know what would happen to Cynder and learned more about her past. Upon discovering that Cynder will return to the Dark Master's side upon his return, Spyro refused to believe it. The Chronicler told Spyro about Malefor, the Dark Master. According to him, Malefor was the first purple dragon to exist; his raw power allowed him to master practically every elemental power. When his growth failed to stop, he was exiled by the Dragon Elders, but after that, he built an army of Apes and taught them how to use the gems; the dragon's lifeforce. Malefor's sheer wage of his malice split the earth and created the Well of Souls; where the Apes had established, in effort to revive Malefor at the Night of Eternal Darkness. The Chronicler wanted Spyro to hide from the Apes until a later time, but Spyro insisted on going to Cynder's aid. When he got to the mountain with Sparx and confronted Gaul within the core of the Well of Souls, the Ape King zapped Spyro with his staff's power, rendering him weak and drained him of his elemental powers. He then ordered Cynder to attack the weakened Spyro. When she attacked Gaul instead, he knocked her out and challenged Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar alignment occurred, and the evil energy it generated channeled through Spyro, transforming him into Dark Spyro. Possessed by the influence of Dark Aether, Spyro used his immense power to turn the Ape King into stone, ultimately killing Gaul before leaping back into the lunar beam of energy. Cynder awoke, and upon seeing Spyro possessed by evil and the power of the Lunar Alignment, she knocked Spyro out of the beam, freeing him. Spyro apologized for being unable to control himself, but was forgiven by Cynder, who reassured him that he was with friends. However, Spyro's battle with Gaul caused the mountain to begin collapsing around them. Cynder spotted an opening big enough for all three of them to escape, but Spyro was left weakened from his battle with Gaul and urged Cynder and Sparx to go without him, though they both refused to leave Spyro. The opening soon became blocked off, trapping the three within the collapsing Well of Souls. Spyro recalled the Chronicler's words, and he utilized his Time Fury to freeze Cynder, Sparx, and himself inside a crystal, protecting them from harm as the mountain crumbled around them. After the credits, the crystal that contained Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx was seen within the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor. As the three companions were frozen in time, the Chronicler spoke to Spyro telepathically that when the young dragon awakens, the world he knew would be different, but notes to Spyro that he won't be alone and has allies. ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' Within the remains of the Well of Souls, Spyro, Sparx and Cynder were released from their three year-long slumber by a group of Grublins, who chained the two dragons together with an invisible string generated by two glowing snakes around their necks. They were immediately dragged away to the Catacombs afterwards to be sacrificed to an earth Golem under Malefor's orders. Spyro and Cynder soon awakened and found themselves chained to the floor of a large platform within the Catacombs, where they were attacked by the Grublins and the massive Golem. The two dragons couldn't fight the Golem while tethered together until a cheetah warrior, Hunter, sent the monster off in a painful retreat after he shot it in the eye. Hunter then revealed that Ignitus sent him to find Spyro and Cynder three years ago, much to their disbelief. They narrowly escaped the Catacombs, ripping off the Golem's arm in the process. Within the Enchanted Forest, Hunter told them that the Dark Master, Malefor, had returned and covered the land in shadow, having reclaimed the Dragon Temple and had been at war with the Realms ever since. After hearing this, Spyro began to blame himself for failing to come back to the others sooner and letting the inhabitants down when Malefor returned. He was reassured by Cynder that some things were beyond his control. Suddenly, they were taken captive by Hunter's tribe, with Chief Prowlus, the leader of the cheetahs, who doesn't trust Dragons due to Malefor and Cynder when she was under the latter's control. After saving the village from Grublins, Spyro and Cynder convinced Prowlus that they weren't evil by saving a missing villager named Meadow. Hunter proceeded to lead them through the Forbidden Passage to the Dragon City of Warfang. Once there, the city became under attack by the Golem and an army of Grublins. They successfully repelled the attack, killing the Golem in the process. Afterwards, Spyro and Cynder reunited with the Guardians after three long years. That night, Malefor gave the citizens of Warfang a message that he had awakened the Destroyer, a beast that recreates the world by bringing about its destruction. Before this could happen, it had to complete a circle around the world called The Ring of Annihilation which would make the Belt of Fire spread out over the world and burning everything that it crosses over. Ignitus hatched a plan to stop it from underground, and had Spyro and Cynder open the doors to the Ruins of Warfang from the inside in order to reach the area where Destroyer would end its journey. As they made their way through, Spyro was comforted by Ignitus when the young dragon was worried about what was going to happen and how he would end up like Malefor. The Fire Guardian reassured that Spyro's existence as the only good purple dragon was nature's way of balancing itself, cancelling out Malefor's evil. Once they've reached the location, Cynder thought of a plan to destroy the Dam, flooding the valley and halting the Destroyer's progress. They managed to do so and entered the Destroyer's heart, destroying the dark crystal controlling it. Even though they destroyed the dark gem that was the heart of the Destroyer, Malefor used his dark magic to control the beast and it still managed to complete its Circle. The rest of the inhabitants headed for underground, while Ignitus escorted Cynder and Spyro through the Belt of Fire to confront Malefor. However, the Fire Guardian sacrificed himself to allow the two dragons to get pass unscatched. Spyro, in his grief, almost lost himself to the darkness he fell into three years ago and turned into Dark Spyro, but Cynder's words pulled him out, and she expressed her condolence by telling him he was not alone and nuzzled him lovingly. After a few final fights in the Burned Lands and later on the Floating Islands, Spyro and Cynder finally confronted Malefor, who taunted Spyro by saying that they have more in common than just their color. Spyro denied this, proclaiming that he is nothing like Malefor, who then proceeded to free both Spyro and Cynder of the chain that binded them together throughout their trials. Malefor then claimed that his influence over Cynder had not completely diminished and that she had led Spyro to the Well of Souls to trick him into freeing the evil dragon. Cynder both denied Malefor's words, but gradually grew unsure, to which Malefor replied by taking control over her again and renewing her dark side. A dismayed Spyro was attacked relentlessly by Cynder, as Malefor assured Spyro that there have been many purple dragons before him and that their true role was to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the Deep to bring about "The Great Cleansing", destroying the world. Spyro denied Malefor's statements and continued to be struck by Cynder relentlessly, though he made no effort to fight back as Malefor laughed maniacally. When Cynder furiously demanded to Spyro why he wouldn't fight back, he revealed that she had left him nothing to fight for. Hearing this, Cynder broke free from Malefor's control, and told him that there is always something. Enraged, Malefor chained Cynder back to Spyro, declaring that she would share his fate before attacking the two young dragons in the skies above the temple. During their first phase in the battle, the Destroyer managed to throw itself back into the volcano from whence it came, thus completing its circuit and beginning the destruction of their world. Spyro, Cynder, and Malefor continued to fight, however, the Dark Master was soon thrown down to the planet's heart, a giant purple crystal, by a joint attack. Malefor declared that he cannot be defeated as he was eternal. However, several dragon spirits emerged from the purple crystal upon these words, and proceeded to drag Malefor into the planet's heart, sealing him away, much to his dismay and the awe of Spyro and Cynder. With Malefor gone, the chain that binded Spyro and Cynder together disappeared along with his dark magic, but the Dark Master's plan was still underway as the planet was breaking itself apart. As the world was being destroyed, Spyro was given hope by Ignitus's spirit, and then instructed Cynder to flee as he had discovered what he had to do to stop the destruction. But Cynder, who didn't want to leave Spyro, decided to stay with him. As Spyro unleashed a powerful fury wave, Cynder was heard whispering to him, "I love you" before Spyro's desperate endeavor reconstructed the world. As the survivors resurfaced, they gazed up at the stars as they formed a shape of a dragon. After the credits, the Chronicler chose the spirit of Ignitus to be the next Chronicler of the new age. Before passing his mantle, the Chronicler informed Ignitus that although he has tried his best, he cannot find any trace of Spyro in the book that details dragons who have died. As Ignitus began searching through the book to find where Spyro might be, the scene changes to the scenery of the Valley of Avalar. Spyro and Cynder were seen wheeling through the skies above the valley, but their fate is left open to interpretation. ''The Legend of Spyro 3D According to the plot sypnosis of the cancelled Spyro Movie, Spyro's egg was guarded by Ignitus, but it was being hunted. Knowing that the egg was no longer safe, Ignitus hands it to a woodland full of Dragonflies, who then protected the egg and raised Spyro as one of their own. Brought up alongside Sparx, Spyro was lead to believe that he himself was a dragonfly, who just happens to be slightly bigger and purpler than the others. One day, the dragonfly village was suddenly attacked, and Spyro was found. Spyro instinctively used his unknown powers to fend off the attackers, and afterwards realised just how different he was. Confused and upset, he learns that he is not in fact a dragonfly, but a dragon who carries the role of being part of a great prophecy that will bring peace to all the land. Spyro, along with his trusty sidekick, Sparx, embarks on an adventure to ensure the demise of the deadly Dark Master. However, between them stands Cynder, a very powerful black dragon powered by the red crystal around her neck, which enslaves her to the Dark Master. Relationships Sparx Spyro and Sparx are described as an "oddly matched pair of brothers the world has never seen". The two are very close, having never been apart up until the middle of the events of ''Dawn of the Dragon. Sparx serves as Spyro's sidekick, saying wisecracks and providing Spyro company throughout his journey. Spyro is frequently annoyed by Sparx's constant jokes and sarcasm, and he doesn't miss the chance to get smart with Sparx, such as when he learns to fly and Sparx "welcomes him to the club", he replies if it's "the annoying pest club". Still, Spyro cares deeply about Sparx and worries about his safety, shown when he refused to let Sparx join him at the Burned Lands, worried that he wouldn't survive. Spyro dislikes that Sparx doesn't trust Cynder after she was released from Malefor's control. Cynder At first, Spyro only knew Cynder from the Guardian's stories and a few glimpses of her corrupted form, so he saw her as an enemy who must be stopped. During his first encounter with her at Munitions Forge, he was strongly scared of her and didn't deny his fear. With the help of Terrador, Spyro was able to overcome his fear. After learning the truth about Cynder from Ignitus, he felt sorry for her, realizing she is another victim of the Dark Master, but was still determined to stop her. After releasing Cynder from Malefor's influence, he didn't hesitate to save her and didn't blame her for anything she did while under the Dark Master's control. During the few weeks that Cynder stayed at the temple, Spyro developed feelings for the black dragoness, and grew to truly understand her as time passed. He was desperate to stop Cynder from leaving the temple, and he was visibly hurt when she left anyways. Most (if not all) of his actions during The Eternal Night were driven by his feelings towards Cynder, and as shown during his time at the White Isle, his biggest fear was her becoming Malefor's servant again. When that fear became true during his confrontation with Malefor, Spyro refused to fight her, simply stating that without her, he had nothing left worth fighting for. As the series progressed his feelings for Cynder became more obvious, by Dawn of the Dragon, both would frequently gaze at each others' eyes and comfort each other. Spyro also rarely complained about being chained to Cynder and his only complains were aimed towards the chain hindering them in battle rather than Cynder herself. When Spyro decided to give up his life to restore the world, he wanted Cynder to save herself and was clearly touched when she chose to stay with him. Ignitus Spyro sees Ignitus as a father figure and mentor, being quite close to the Fire Guardian Dragon. He is often encouraged by Ignitus and was eager to train with him. He was shown to have had a hard time accepting that he'd have to abandon Ignitus at Munitions Forge and wait to rescue him until later. Upon Ignitus's death, Spyro became devastated, at first refusing to believe that his mentor had died, succumbing to the darkness he fell into during The Eternal Night in his grief. Cynder managed to bring Spyro out of the dark influence, and the young dragon sadly accepts Ignitus's death. With Ignitus gone, Spyro felt alone, but was comforted by Cynder who told Spyro that he wasn't. Unknown to Spyro, Ignitus became the Chronicler of the new age. Spyro seemingly picked Ignitus' habit of blaming himself for everything and being overly harsh with himself. Malefor Through most of A New Beginning, Spyro was unaware of Malefor's existence, and when he learned it, he only knew Malefor by his alias, "The Dark Master". When he discovered that the Dark Master was controlling Cynder, he was determined to stop him, and only blamed Malefor for all what Cynder had done. After the Dark Master's apparent first defeat, Spyro remained alert for signs of his return and wanted to continue fighting against him. However, when Spyro found out that the Dark Master is a Purple Dragon just like him and several characters pointed out similarities between him and Malefor (some of which Spyro noticed himself), he began feeling insecure about being a Purple Dragon, and then showed concerns that he might end up becoming just like Malefor. Ignitus seemingly assured him that they are different. When Spyro met Malefor in person, he denied their similarities, but Malefor's claims that Spyro was the one who freed him and helped destroy the world made his doubts temporarily return. The Chronicler Initially Spyro fully trusted the Chronicler and liked that he was helping him recover his powers and teach him to control Time. With each encounter, Spyro visibly becomes more irritated that the path the Chronicler was guiding him through was leading nowhere, and that he only gives confusing, incomplete glimpses of what to do next. When Spyro met the Chronicler in person, and was told of the dark fates waiting for everyone he knew, he finally snaps and angrily scolds the Chronicler for him not giving others the chance to choose their own paths (especially Cynder). He then disobeys the Chronicler's advice to "ride out this storm" and leaves not wanting to listen to him anymore, stating that he has to follow the path he believes is right. However, Spyro did follow the Chronicler's advice after all. When the Well of Souls was collapsing, and when the Chronicler contacted him in Dawn of the Dragon, Spyro didn't show any signs of still being angry with him. Flash and Nina Spyro is the foster son of the dragonfly couple, Flash and Nina. Having been raised by them, Spyro treats Flash and Nina as his mother and father, and despite discovering that they aren't his real parents, he still considers them as his family. International Voice actors Character Development John Welsh, Producer of A New Beginning in Krome Stuidos, stated that Spyro as a character had also embodied the same stronger lines, tones and textures that are concurrent and thematic throughout the game. His crest, back ridges, horns and tail fin indicate the strength of his character and that was all very deliberate. However, he is nevertheless absolutely recognizable as the character he is. He is roughly the same age as in previous games and his character is similar in nature (although this obviously develops with the story and the through the realization of what he is capable of).Interview: The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning See also *Dark Spyro Gallery ::Spyro/Gallery Notes *Spyro's name is translated to Russian as: "Спайро" (Spaĭro). *His Japanese name is translated to Korean as in: 스파이로. (Seupailo) *In the Finnish version of The Legend of Spyro Trilogy, he has a completely different name, in which his name is known as: "Kulo" (which is literally Finnish for: "Wildfire"). *''The Legend of Spyro'' series was actually released in Russia, and it may be possible that Spyro's Russian voice may have been dubbed over by Alexey Elistratov, since he dubbed over Elijah Wood's role as Frodo Baggins In The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. Trivia *Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter are the only three characters from the original series to be remade in The Legend of Spyro series. *In the GBA version of The Eternal Night, Amaze Entertainment mistakenly labelled Spyro and Cynder as 'siblings', which is entirely false. *Spyro, along with the four Guardians (Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador), are the only characters who appear in all three games without being recast in the original English cast and just about all the dubbed language versions. *In the movie, Dragons: Destiny of Fire, there is a dragon called John. John looks like Spyro due to having the same colors and horns, and they were both raised by other species that weren't dragons, and they were both the protagonists of their series. *In A New Beginning,'' Spyro had a habit of standing on two legs when curious or surprised. He also does this when left idle. *In ''A New Beginning and The Eternal Night, if Spyro is left idle, he will start dancing for a short time until he stops, looks back at the player, laughs and winks at them before returning to his idle animation. *The two-ended ridges that were present on Spyro's head crests in A New Beginning and The Eternal Night are absent on his redesign in Dawn of the Dragon. *Spyro's peach-colored wing membranes in his Dawn of the Dragon design are seen clipping through the yellow part of his wings. References Category:Dragons Category:Purple Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters